Just a Cog
by rdc30
Summary: Keeping half a dozen different species living in peace on one space station is no easy task. Detective Adaira Essver joined C-Sec to make a difference but the job had other ideas.


**AN**: Fun little idea I had about writing one of those cop stories in the ME universe. Will be updated pretty slowly until I decide otherwise. Enjoy.

* * *

The Citadel, heart of intergalactic civilization for thousands of years, was considered by most to be the single greatest achievement in the galaxy. Scientists and engineers say the station was a technological masterpiece and a tribute to the vanity and might of its creators. Philosophers argue that the station, while technologically impressive, actually signifies the power of the Council. To unite half a dozen species under a single banner despite all the obstacles that fate placed in their way is a true testament to the strength and determination of all the races that formed the Citadel Council. By utilizing the past but looking to the future to overcome challenges and adapt to any situation.

The Council preached that all races should constantly seek to push the limits of their ability and that one should work to better oneself despite the hardships. They state that through mutual cooperation and trust, the races of the galaxy can look to each other in order to suppliant their own strengths and weakness. They were weak divided but together, they were the dominant force in the galaxy.

* * *

"You aliens are all racist," screamed the young human female whose attitude was quickly getting on Detective Adaira Essver's nerves, "what do you think gives you the right to stop me?"

The woman was obviously drunk and looked like she was about to kneel over and vomit at any moment. Adaira could smell the alcohol practically radiating off the air-car in waves even before the woman had opened the window.

Adaira leaned against the wall behind the woman as she raged at Adaira's partner. The spoiled brat was not armed as far as her omni-tool could tell and, frankly, Adaira doubted the girl could conceal a gun in that skimpy outfit of hers anyway. The woman was one of those brain-dead tourists who thought just because they knew someone important; it gave them the right to treat the station like they owned it.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Amelia Deteros, my dad is an Alliance senator and when I tell him what you savages did to me, you'll wish you were never born!" The woman screamed and tried to stomp away but could only manage two steps before falling face-first onto the metal floor.

Adaira's partner, Detective Titus Aurelius moved to help her up as he noticed Adaira not moving from her position. Adaira briefly considered biotic pushing the woman over again but thought better of it. She checked her omni-tool and noticed that they still had two full hours until their shift ended. After making sure that everything was being automatically recorded, she walked over the nearest railing and gazed out over the Presidium.

Back on Thessia, most of the citizens would be asleep at this hour but since the Citadel housed races from all over the galaxy, each with their own day-night cycle, the Council had decided to maintain the normal lighting at all times. This meant that the Presidium always looked like it was the middle of the day and the Wards were always in a state of twilight.

Adaira's apartment was in the Wards but her grandmother had given her one of the family penthouses on the Presidium because it was closer to C-Sec headquarters. Adaira could see the tower from her current location and it only served to taunt her as the agonizing seconds dragged on.

Not for the first time, she wondered just what foolish whimsical thought had convinced her joining C-Sec was a good idea. Adaira hated dealing with other people's problems and she despised boredom. The only thing keeping her from resigning immediately was the terrifying thought that she had no idea what she would do afterwards.

She had thought about possibly joining Eclipse but her family would probably disown her if she did that. Besides, unless she wanted to travel to the Terminus Systems and became a slaver, the Eclipse groups here in Council Space usually spent their time alternating between guarding some contraband warehouse or some rich person's house, who most likely dealt in contraband. The other major mercenary bands were even worse and Adaira did not exactly fancy the thought of some human or batarian trying to get into her pants.

Maybe she could join one of those Exploration ships the Extra-Net always talked about. She heard that some Asari matriarch was planning an expedition to Illos. However, as Adaira mused on her latest possible future career, she realized that being an explorer usually involved lots and lots of sitting around on ships and the length of the journey to Illos would probably drive her insane with boredom.

Adaira was snapped out of her daydreaming as she heard the human woman start screaming incoherently. She glanced at her partner, who merely shrugged and tried to calm the woman down.

"Ma'am, please calm down, is there a problem or anything my partner and I can help you with?" Titus asked and Adaira rolled her eyes as she detected the slight emphasis on the words 'my partner'.

"Don't touch me you filthy animal! Help! Someone help! They're trying to hurt me! Help!" The woman screamed as she started to throw punches and kicks against Titus' blue and black C-Sec armor.

Adaira covered her face with her hands and slowly shook her head. She was glad Titus was her partner because if she had to interrogate the woman herself, she would probably have snapped and punched her by now.

Titus sighed and tried to grab the woman's hands, which turned out to be a big mistake. The drunken brat proceeded to punch Titus in the face and made a run for it while Titus reeled back in shock.

"Help! Help! Rape! They're trying to rape me! Help!"

She barely made it five feet before her heel snapped, sending her tumbling down a flight of stairs. Adaira fought to keep herself from bursting into laughter as she casually strode over to her partner and helped him back to his feet.

"Getting sloppy, Titus," Adaira grinned as the two walked toward the tangled heap that was to be their witness. "I remember a time when you wrestled a krogan. Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Titus glanced at her and shook his head in amusement. "Lot of help you were, I'm glad to see you putting that hundred years of military training to good use."

Adaira scoffed in disgust. "My talents are being wasted! One of these days, I'm just going to finally snap and become a Justicar."

Titus gave her a condescending look. "I, honestly, cannot see you as a Justicar."

Adaira glared daggers at her partner and stuck her hands to her hips. "What? Why not? Justicars go around blasting bad guys without asking questions. It'll be like my dream job."

Titus chuckled as he hauled the unconscious woman to her feet and dragged her toward their air-car.

"Where to begin? First, aren't justicars supposed to be a monastic order? I can't see you living in a monastery."

Adaira grinned and waved her hand dismissively.

"That's just a common misconception among you 'younger' races. Justicars can actually do whatever they want unless it violates the code. Besides, I heard they get free Honey Mead whenever they want. Can you imagine that? I can't afford a bottle of that stuff on a year's salary."

Titus popped open the door to their blue armored air-car before dumping the woman unceremoniously into the backseat. Adaira climbed into the passenger seat while Titus got behind the controls.

"How can you like that stuff anyway? I heard it's supposed to be some kind of disgusting liquor made from the extract of insects. That's disgusting. Besides, doesn't your grandmother own a planet or something?"

Adaira scoffed as the car rose from its porch and joined the flow of traffic over the artificial skies of the Presidium.

"How would you know? You can't drink it."

Titus returned her scoffed as he maneuvered the car toward the C-Sec landing field.

"I heard from a very credible source, thank you very much. Why would I want to drink bug juice?"

Adaira gave him a mocking smile.

"Oh, you poor thing, are you sad that you can't drink it? Would you like me to describe the taste to you?"

Before Titus could respond, their witness suddenly woke up. She was apparently not pleased at being dragged into a police car because she started to cry and kick the back of Adaira's seat like a child throwing a tantrum.

"You're kidnapping me! What do you want? Money? Please don't sell me as a slave!"

Adaira glanced behind her to see their passenger sobbing her eyes out. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning to Titus.

"A little help here?"

Her partner gave her an amused glance before returning his attention back to the sky-lane.

"It's dangerous to multitask while driving. I'm sure you can handle it."

Adaira scowled in anger and gave Titus a punch to his shoulder.

"I hate you so much sometimes."

"You don't really mean that."

"Screw you."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Executor Pallin looked more upset than usual, which was not that uncommon of a sight for Adaira. "I got Udina camped outside my office demanding to know why C-Sec snatched a Senator's daughter off the streets and then brutalized her. Her father is a prominent member of the pro-human movement and we don't need to give Terra Firma anymore flak against us."

Adaira kept her face straight as she tried to defend herself.

"Sir, that woman was dangerously intoxicated. She was being belligerent and she assaulted my partner. Her behavior as we took her in for processing could have gotten all three of us killed. I made a decision to employ a stasis field on her to keep her from hurting herself and those around her."

Pallin glared daggers at her for what seemed like a lifetime before turning to Titus.

"Is that what happened?"

Titus stood at attention like he was in the military. He kept his face neutral and expressionless while facing forward.

"Yes sir, that is exactly what happened."

Pallin glared at the two of them for another minute before he sighed in annoyance.

"Get out of my office and clean up this mess. I want to know how those smugglers are getting onto the Presidium by the end of the week."

The two of them saluted before leaving the office. Just as he said, the human ambassador was waiting outside the door with another male human. Neither of them looked happy. The man accompanying the ambassador glared at Adaira, who returned the idiot's bad attempt at intimidation with a sly grin as she walked past him. That most have been the brat's lawyer.

As the two turned the corner and left the embassy district, Titus sighed before turning to Adaira.

"You really owe me one for sticking up for you in there."

Adaira scowled at him.

"What are you talking about? That's what partners are supposed to do. I would have done the same for you in a heartbeat."

Titus held up his hands to calm her down.

"I know that, but what you did was pretty excessive."

Adaira scoffed as the two of them entered the elevator to C-Sec headquarters.

"That brat deserved it. It was about time someone slapped some sense into her."

Titus shook s his head sadly.

"One of these days, you're going to do something stupid and I won't be able to pull your ass out of the fire."

The conversation was getting too serious and depressing for Adaira's taste so she ignored her partner and started to tinker with her omni-tool. When Titus realized he was not going to get a proper response out of her, he sighed and looked away.

* * *

"Dammit! Don't lie to me!" Adaira slammed her hands onto the table, causing the girl to flinch and tear up even more. "I know you got a smuggler to get your friends onto the Presidium! I want answers!"

"Why are you treating me like this?" The girl sobbed and hiccupped uncontrollably, causing Adaira to roll her eyes in annoyance. "I didn't mean to break any laws!"

"You didn't mean to do it?" Adaira mocked with a snare before thrusting her face in front of the girl. "You knew full well what you were doing was illegal. I want names and places! Who did you contact and where can we find them?"

"Stop! Just leave me alone!"

"I'll stop when you stop wasting my time and tell me what I want to know!"

"Adaira!"

Adaira stared in disgust at the girl for another second before turning her attention to the voice calling for her. Titus was glaring at her disapprovingly and mentioned for her to back away. Adaira glanced at the girl one last time and scoffed in disgust before moving behind the girl and leaning against the wall.

Titus sighed before sitting down across from the girl. He gently placed on his right claw on her shoulder, prompting the girl to flinch at the contact.

"Hey, calm down," he told her softly, "nobody is going to hurt you. Just relax and tell me what happened."

"I…*hic* didn't think it was such a big deal!"

"I know that, but the person you contacted is a very bad man. You want to do the right thing and make this right, don't you?"

The girl chocked back some more sobs before nodding.

"I…I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Adaira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Titus glanced at her expectantly and she groaned inwardly. She probably did go a little overboard with the whole 'bad cop' routine but she hated to apologize for her actions. Swallowing her pride, she reluctantly walked up to the table and leaned forward.

"Look kid, we believe you, now, just tell us how you got in contact with this guy and we'll give you a ride home."

The woman avoided eye contact with Adaira and stared at Titus.

"He was a Batarian. We met him at that club, Darkstar, in the Wards. He said he could get my friends onto the Presidium."

Adaira scowled in anger.

"Did you talk about wanting to get onto the Presidium while you were in the bar?"

The girl glanced at her in fear and began to tremble. Adaira sighed and forced herself to calm down. Titus gave the girl an reassuring nod. After a hesitant minute, she finally looked at Adaira and nodded.

Adaira sighed again.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that, but what were you thinking? That creep was targeting you. You were lucky he didn't sell you into slavery."

The girl looked about ready to cry again and Titus gave her a stern look. Adaira rolled her eyes at her partner. Her pity for the girl only extended so far. Yes, she felt sorry for the poor brat there for a second, but now she was starting to get on Adaira's nerves again.

Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room opened and a group of humans accompanied by Executor Pallin walked in. The girl immediately seemed to sink into her seat at the sight of a ticked off looking middle aged human male. The man snared in anger.

"What the hell have you animals done to my daughter?"

Adaira met the man's glare with a scowl and an angry retort.

"Nothing, we were just about to release her."

The man she had seen with the Ambassador before stepped forward and roughly shoved Adaira out of the way.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, asshole?"

The man gave her a condescending look that made Adaira's blood boil.

"My client is a ranking member of the Alliance politburo. You had no right to detain his family like this."

Adaira crossed her arms and was about to give the man a piece of her mind before Executor Pallin intervened.

"She was operating an air-car while extremely intoxicated and then assaulted one of my officers. We had every right to detain her since she was a danger to the public."

The stern man who Adaira presumed was the esteemed senator stormed over to his daughter and roughly jerked her to her feet.

"What did you tell them?"

The terrified girl whimpered and mumbled something incoherent. The man snared in anger and grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"What did you tell them?!"

Adaira balled her fists in anger but a hand suddenly caught her wrist. Snapping her head around, she saw Titus shake his head sadly.

Suddenly, a loud slap echoed across the room and everyone stopped their arguing to turn toward the source. The senator's face had turned red with anger while his daughter was now sobbing on the ground.

For a stunned moment, no one made any movement. Then Adaira wrestled her hand out of Titus' grip as he was distracted. As she stormed toward the man, she dimly heard Titus yell at her to stop. She barely paid him any attention as she focused on the human before her.

He saw her approach and turned to her face with a snare.

"You stay out of this, alien, or-"

Adaira's fist connected with his jaw, producing a satisfying crunch of bone.

* * *

Purgatory was packed as usual on a weekend as people coming off of work finally had a chance to get drunk. The place was one of the more interesting clubs on the Presidium since all the other places were more like cafes and fancy restaurants.

Adaira sat at a bar in the VIP lounge with a bottle of some kind of asari liquor in front of her. Today had been a really long day. After the political shitstorm with the senator, Pallin had not been amused to say the least. In some kind of political door deal, he must have promised to do something about her. He had confined her to her office before calling her into a meeting between him, Udina and the Senator's lawyer.

Apparently, her actions were a disgrace to C-Sec so she had been suspended for a week without pay in order to 'cool off''. The humans had not been happy because they were probably hoping Adaira would be arrested or fired but the Executor had argued she was under heavy stress at the time and not in her right state of mind.

What a bag of political BS.

Pouring herself another measure of the alcohol, she downed the burning liquid in one go. The stuff was pretty expensive considering the fact that she was not getting paid this week but she had saved up a sizable amount since she did not spend her money very often.

Someone sat down on the stool next to her, but she ignored him. Not getting the hint, the idiot opened his mouth anyway.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Boss really tore you a new one, huh?"

Adaira did not bother to look up from the shot glass as she sat slumped on the stool with her spare hand holding up her chin.

"Harkin, you still have a job? Who would have guessed?"

She could smell his disgusting breath flowing over her and suppressed the urge to gag. The annoying gave her an arrogant laugh.

"At the rate you're going, your pretty ass will be on the curb long before mine."

Pouring herself another drink, Adaira scoffed at the man. She, like most of her colleges, hated Harkin. The man was as corrupt as they came and if there was one thing Adaira hated above anything else, it was corrupt people. The only reason he still had a job was because the damn humans were too embarrassed to admit someone like him was part of their race.

"Yea, what do you want, Harkin? Shouldn't you be kissing Udina's ass before he has to go home to the wife?"

"Hey, if you're offering yourself to me, that's fine. I know just the place."

Adaira laughed and almost spilled her drink in the process.

"Harkin, I wouldn't make out with you if the future of the Asari race depended on it."

Before the disgusting man could respond, the bouncer finally saw him and moved to stand behind Adaira.

"This guy bothering you, ma'am?"

Adaira half raised her glass in salute to the good timing before gulping down the contents of the shot glass.

"Yea, could you please get him out of my face?"

She smirked as she heard Harkin snap at the bouncer in anger.

"Get your damn hands off me, I'm with C-Sec!"

"Off-duty by the looks of it, now you can either get up and go or we can do this the hard way."

Adaira silently hoped the idiot was stupid or drunk enough to try and take on the massive Krogan bouncer but she was disappointed as Harkin got up from his stool with a curse.

"You better watch yourself, bitch. You don't want me as your enemy."

Adaira laughed as she poured herself another drink and raised it in salute to him.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in fear."

* * *

She did not know how long she stayed in the bar, but eventually, the crowds began to die down. The excitement around her lessened and lessened until only the music in the background kept her company. The bartender was starting to wipe down the bar while giving her occasional glances.

A century of training did have its uses, as she heard a set of footsteps approach her from behind.

"Harkin, don't you have anything better to do than to get yourself sent to the hospital?"

"Harkin? I'm insulted, Adaira."

At the sound of the voice, her sullen mood brightened and a big smile spread her face. She was relatively sure she was heavily intoxicated at this point because at least two empty bottles of liquor sat by her shot glass. She waved at the bartender.

"It's a celebration! Give my dashing partner a glass and a bottle of whatever Turians can drink."

Titus shook his head at the bartender before taking a seat next to her.

"Just one, the usual please, it seems like I'm going to have to drive her home."

Adaira scowled as she tried to pour herself another drink but found the bottle empty. She was about to wave for another one when Titus grabbed her hand and gently pushed it back down.

"I think you've had enough to drink for a month."

"I'm fine, I don't get drunk."

Titus smiled as he accepted his glass. Adaira rolled her eyes when she noticed it was water.

"You're no fun."

The two of them sat there silently for what seemed like a lifetime before Adaira decided it was time to go home. When she tried to get up, a suddenly wave of intense vertigo seized her and she would have cracked her head on the bar if Titus had not caught her.

"Yea, I definitely think you've had enough."

As he half supported and half dragged her out of the club, something important seemed to hover at the edge of her consciousness. It was important but she could not remember what it was. As the two of them approached Titus' air-car, she finally recalled what she wanted to ask him.

"Did you get that scumbag?"

Titus glanced at her as he unlocked the passenger door and helped into the seat. He tried to buckle the safety restraints for her but she slapped his talons away and did it herself. After a few failed attempts, she finally managed to fasten the straps.

"Yea, we got him. He was a minor accountant from the old Batarian embassy. Apparently, he still had security codes for the Presidium elevators."

Adaira slumped into the seat as Titus climbed behind the controls.

"Those damn Batarians. It's always them. We should just kick the whole lot of them off the station."

"Uh huh."

It was getting hard to keep her eyes open, and soon she faded into slumber.


End file.
